


Sing Me To Sleep

by AtomHeartBrother



Category: Iron Maiden
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomHeartBrother/pseuds/AtomHeartBrother
Summary: A short story from Steve's POV. I reccomend reading this as a bedtime story.(re-upload from my rockfic account)





	Sing Me To Sleep

“Bruce...”

No response.

“Bruce!” I called his name again and tried opening my eyes, but the light from Bruce's lamp was a bit too sharp.

“What?” I could see his silhouette move.

“Can you come here, please?” I asked. My voice seemed weak and unclear to me, just as if I woke up seconds ago. Which was true.

“Unf... Fine.” He got up and walked over to my bed.

He laid down next to me with a slight creaking of the bed frame.

“What do you want then?” He said when he was finally comfortable.

“I can't sleep.” I murmured in response.

“Me neither.” He remarked and stretched his back in a similar way cats do.

“What do we do?” I tried to focus my eyes on him after I yawned.

“Did your mother sing you lullabies when you were a kid?” He suddenly asked.

“Sometimes. I don't want you to sing now.” I sleepily placed my hand over his face. I didn't exactly feel like listening to his screaming.

“Why? It won't be like how I sing onstage.” He moved my hand away.

“Fine, try it, then.” I gave up.

He started humming a melody which I later labeled as We Used to Know by Jethro Tull, even though at first I thought it was just some bad rendition of House of the Rising Sun.To be honest, the only other case when I would be comforted by someone singing that song would be if Ian himself sang it to me. Now, Bruce's voice was lower than usual, calmer and somehow more soothing. I closed my eyes. He started to softly caress my shoulder. I didn't mind - I was too tired. Then he moved his hand to my cheek and I smiled to ensure he knows I don't mind. 

He brushed a thumb over my lower lip and didn't stop singing. I tried to open my eyes a bit. Then I carefully pulled my hand up from under the blanket and tucked a few strands of his hair behind his ear. He shivered a bit and smiled lightly. I didn't know what were we even doing, but I had to admit I kind of liked it. It didn't feel wrong. 

“I think I also got goodnight kisses...” I whispered when he moved his hand away. 

It made him smile softly. 

I half expected him to laugh it off and just say a snarky remark, but a part of me hoped that he would actually kiss me. And then again I was afraid he'd do just that.

He moved his hand to the back of my head.

“Where do you want your goodnight kiss?” He smirked.

“Uh, it doesn't matter.” I said, trying to stay cool, but I averted my eyes and felt how I blushed.

He just smiled again, shook his head as if he couldn't believe what I just said and then caressed my cheek again.

“Don't kill me tomorrow...” He said before he moved closer. I didn't want to keep my eyes open, so as soon as I felt his breath on my lips, I blinked and kept my eyes shut. 

I couldn't believe that I wasn't disgusted. I would have even wanted more, but I was too scared to ask. I just opened my eyes and smiled at him, and he smiled too as he looked down at me. He then started running his fingers through the ends of my hair and started humming a different song. I understood what he meant as soon as I realized what it was. 

I reached my hand out to him again. He took it into his and squeezed it softly.

“I never thought you could be like this,” I said quietly.

“I am pretty calm when I'm not on stage, you know that, Harry,” he still smiled at me as if I was the cutest thing he's ever seen.

“Yeah, but... I mean, to me... you were never like this with me.”

“Never got the opportunity. Others would make fun of us, if they saw.”

I had to admit that was true. And if the others wouldn't turn it into a joke, I would. I closed my eyes and hoped that this bittersweet feeling would stay balanced exactly how it was. 

“They don't have to see,” I cupped his neck and brought him closer to me again.

“I will try not to worry, then,” he laughed.

“I'm the one who's constantly worried anyways,” I laughed with him.

Bruce frowned at me jokingly and then kissed me again, “Now you go to sleep, okay?” He said when we parted.

“Fine, but you have to stay,” I demanded.

“Ugh, and I had plans in my own bed for tonight,” he said sarcastically.

“I don't know if it's safe to ask what plans, so I'm going to sleep.”

“It's safe, it might be too much information, though,” he laid down on his right side, facing me, smirking.

My eyes were closing by themselves at this moment, so I just responded with a quiet “Uh-huh,” which was probably taken as an invitation for him to start humming again while stroking my hair. 

I wished we could be like this again sometime, because... I loved it... 

And I loved him.


End file.
